


【EvanStan】《隔岸》

by UniPornsity



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha Chris Evans, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Beta to Omega Sebastian Stan, Chinese Language, M/M, Sebastian Stan needs a hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: ——隔岸观我。ABO。非典型先婚后爱。大写四倍OOC，俗套老梗爱好者。本质是想让生在夏天的两位谈一场冬天的恋爱 ^^
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Curtis Everett/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

Sebastian一早便懂得，身为斯坦家族的后代，婚姻总是会比爱情先来。只是没料到落在他自己头上时，婚姻可以来得这么直白而残忍。

* * *

“二位好般配呀。”

Sebastian回过神来时，自己的手指正被眼生的女孩子握进掌心。面前的少女柔荑似的纤纤指腹摩挲着抚过他戴在中指上的钻戒，对方稚气未脱的脸庞上写着由衷的憧憬，几乎是用歆羡的语气又重复了一句：“——结婚真好。斯坦先生，是不是？”

Sebastian尚未来得及作出反应，熟悉又陌生的温度落在他的身侧。仿佛一道似是而非的福音，男人的大手突兀地横在他与少女之间，不容反驳地握住他的手腕。对方的手总是有力，指腹上生着经年的薄茧，属于Alpha的体温天然偏高，在擦过他腕间的皮肤握紧的地方烙下一路与情欲无关的灼热。  
  
“Olsen小姐。”落在他耳边的声音低沉，是不着痕迹地提点他面前少女的身份。再开口的时候语调扬起来，是和女孩说话，“总有一天，您也会遇见属于您的那个人的。”  
  
明明是每个人都会的客套话，偏偏由这个人说出来时，话语间总是满载着言之凿凿的笃信。  
  
Olsen家最年幼的小女儿抬眼的片刻间看清了来人是谁，这才反应过来方才的失礼之举，慌忙放手的同时，唇齿间挣出一声短促的道歉，少女饱满圆润的脸颊染上一层又一层的红：“抱歉，埃文斯先生……”  
  
被女孩放开的手顺理成章地被握进男人的手心，Sebastian不自觉地垂眸扫了眼。他自己和男人在身量与体格上都相差不大，手掌的尺寸大小自然也不会像Alpha与一般的Omega那样相去甚远。  
  
而身旁的人仿佛有所感知——又或者只是发觉了Sebastian的手不似他所想的那般娇小——他松开了手。  
  
下一秒却将五指分开，自然而然地插进Sebastian的指缝间：成了个十指交握的姿势。  
  
调整完了示人的亲密姿势，被女孩毕恭毕敬称作埃文斯先生的男人才温和地敛了眼帘：“您不必道歉。”  
  
比起这句话本身，Olsen小姐的注意力显然更多的放在了二人近在眼前的小动作上。脸颊上歉意的红升腾成羞赧的粉，年纪尚小不谙世事的少女脱口而出一句发自肺腑的诚恳：“你们好恩爱呀！”  
  
Sebastian有半秒的错愕，不知女孩这武断却真诚的错判从何而来。面上却掩饰得好极了，微笑浅淡得像初春时节的栀子花香。  
  
忽地感觉到指节间一疼。是男人倏地加重了力道，钝痛便从相扣的十指间穿透进来。  
  
而这疼痛转瞬即逝，短得像错觉。  
  
Sebastian抬眼偏过头去看他，男人的侧脸英俊非常，嘴角的弧度仿佛戏剧中真挚深情男主人公的独角戏。  
  
“当然。”  
  
Sebastian听见对方说。  
  
“那么。”继而交握的十指被抬起来在女孩面前示意似地一晃，“如果您不介意的话，请容我借走我的未婚夫。”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
他被Chris紧紧牵住，跟着身前的人不疾不徐地踱步向前，穿过觥筹相错和相谈甚欢。Chris未曾回过头来，毕竟要顾着和经过身旁的客人们礼数周全地寒暄；偶尔侧过脸时的角度多些，Sebastian便能看见对方精心修剪过的鬓角。厅内暖色的灯光罩下来，嘴唇上方那圈柔软的绒毛都被染成灿灿的金。  
  
  
  
他快步往前跟了两步，几乎贴上Chris宽阔厚实的脊背。  
  
“你要带我去哪？”他压低了声音，防止被擦肩而过的客人们听见这语气与“恩爱”远远搭不上边的问话。  
  
Chris脚步一顿，继而后退半步与他平行而立，放开了交握的手，下一秒手臂却从Sebastian背后绕过去，手心落在他腰间。  
  
这样的姿势方便耳语。Chris凑近Sebastian的耳朵，“去见你家里人。”  
  
“我家人——”Sebastian一时不察没控制住音量，立刻感觉到腰上施加的力道，将他往Chris的方向带近一寸。  
  
他利落地斩断话头，左右环顾着朝身边听见他方才说话的客人送上天衣无缝的笑容，掩饰方才的失态。深呼吸一口气着转回来，有样学样地凑过去，也附在Chris耳边，却没能学会男人腔调里的不紧不慢，冲出喉咙的仍然是一句气急的质问：“我家人怎么会来？”  
  
“你的订婚宴，他们怎么会不来？”  
  
  
Sebastian下意识反驳了一句：“是 **我们** 的订婚宴。”  
  
话出了口，才觉出这为了撇清反倒更像撒娇的人称纠正方式实在不妥，Sebastian耳尖处烧过一点热。  
  
Chris揽着他向前走的步伐未停，闻言只看他一眼，蓝眼睛里浮着薄薄一层揶揄。“好，我们的。”  
  
  
  
厅内暖气开得很足，将窗外寒气入骨的冬夜与温暖明亮的室内隔绝得像两个世界。Sebastian转移话题的功力尚不娴熟，一时之间只好扭过头去看向一旁。两人经过的一扇大窗还未拉紧纱帘，目光越过窗棂，雪还没下大。Sebastian安静地注视着一片还没成为雪花的冰晶悠悠直落，直到它消失于窗沿之下，才转回脸来，无事人一般捡起之前的话题：“你知道有谁来了吗？”  
  
Chris也不拆穿，“你自己去看看吧。”  
  
通往侧厅的门已然就在眼前。  
  
  
  
Sebastian在花纹精致繁复的厅门前顿了两秒。手抬起来，却迟迟无法落下——从衬衫的袖管里露出的一截苍白腕骨，停在半道中不受控制地颤抖，像在单薄的皮肤之下燃了一簇烫人的星火。  
  
  
一点点奶味钻进鼻腔。是他自己的味道。Omega在过度紧张或极端压力下能够闻到自己的信息素味道，是对自身的提醒，也是对周遭不怀好意之人的警告。Sebastian后知后觉地意识到自己的冷汗已然浸湿了后背处的衣衫。奢华的顶灯流光溢彩，充足却柔和的暖气吹得人昏昏欲睡，和竭力演绎的一出宾主尽欢——这一切都与不久前的那个夜晚严丝合缝地重叠在一起。  
  
  
  
脊梁骨被湿冷的衣料贴着。原来清醒时也可以被噩梦攫住。  
  
Sebastian蓦地将手收回来，脸转向Chris的方向，匆忙地将唇角提起一点不算真诚的弧度：“麻烦你帮我推开门吧。”  
  
他没抬眼和Chris对视，小声补了一句：“谢谢。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
他觉得冷。  
  
眼睛睁不开，冷汗挂在睫上，像在眼瞳上覆着层翳。周遭的一切声音都听不真切，仿佛人浮在宇宙的真空环境里，烧得通红的耳朵只能依稀分辨出最亲近之人的絮语，断续而破碎，词不成句地钻进耳朵。  
  
“怎么会……”  
  
他直觉是命定的悲哀厄运终于在宣布他即将继任家主的晚宴前夜砸下来，砸得他头晕目眩，仿佛五感被剥夺了四感，只剩嗅觉兀自敏锐着：此刻陌生却香甜的奶味正一阵浓过一阵。  
  
“二次分化……”  
  
他冷得下巴不自觉地打着颤，错觉血管里奔涌流淌的不再是血液，而是街边水渠里经久不化的冰碴。他甚至疑心自己是不是被扔出了家宅正赤身裸体地卧在积雪之中，否则这样刺骨的寒意如何说得通。但他翻了个身，脸颊埋进柔软的布料，枕头里熟悉的荞麦味道让他确认了此刻躺的仍是自己的床。  
  
“没听说过！……”  
  
脚步声重重地踏在地板上的声音。而后手指被握进一双温凉的柔软双手。  
  
  
  
  
他开始说胡话。  
  
透出些骇人青紫色的嘴唇微张，有气无力的弱声：“妈妈……”他感觉到右手被握得更紧，竭力地睁开眼，眼前却是模模糊糊的一圈光晕。  
  
“我是不是要死了……？”  
  
暗色降落在眼前，一点温热覆上他的前额。“不会的，宝贝，不会的。”来自母亲温柔的宽慰。低声重复着的话语似乎不仅是对他耳语，更是在向冥冥在上的神明诚挚地祈愿。  
  
“你只是要承受些变化。”  
  
像是为了印证母亲的话，冷得忍不住蜷缩的身体唯有股间忽然涌出温热湿软。饶是近乎冻僵也无法忽视的变化，怪异的羞耻感迟缓地从尾椎一路攀上来，他把脸埋进枕头里，忍不住发出一声示弱般的呜咽。  
  
  
耳边喧闹起来。  
  
  
  
“求您了，不要在这种时候……”  
“他已经够难受了！——”  
“可是——”  
  
针扎的刺痛刺进上臂。陷入昏睡前的最后一秒，父亲的声音坠下来，比起高高在上的宣判更像鞭笞火烤，Alpha Voice带来的席卷过全身的疼痛终于将他仅剩的清醒神智分食吞噬。  
  
“就当我没有这个儿子。”


	2. 2

Chris进门前牵起了Sebastian在推门时发抖的手。没再选择之前在Olsen小姐面前夸张的十指交握，只是轻轻地将Sebastian的手指握拢进掌心。像所有成熟而体贴的大人物那样，不动声色地安抚着对方紧绷的神经。 

Sebastian倒顾不上理会他名义上未婚夫的小动作，他深吸一口气，在门完全打开前忙着拼凑出弧度合适的微笑。 

——门后只站着一个人。 

他精心装饰的嘴角说不清是遗憾还是释然地放松了些。 

“斯坦夫人。” 

“妈妈。” 

同时开口的两人皆是一愣。倒是被打招呼的女人笑得由衷，快步走上前来，温柔地与Sebastian行了个贴面礼，声音像软绵绵的云团摩挲他的耳朵：“宝贝。” 

“妈妈。”Sebastian下意识地答她一句。只有斯坦夫人听得出来，短短的一个单词带上了很重的喉音，不受控制地泄露出与年纪不相符的、近乎软弱的依恋。 

斯坦夫人轻轻捏了捏他的脸颊，而后退开一步，站定在Chris身前。 

Sebastian的母亲眉眼温柔，纹路蜿蜒间依稀看得出年轻时朝媚美丽的风情。年长的女性垂眸扫过二人交握的双手，和Sebastian别无二致的灰绿色眼睛里，柔软像冰淇淋奶油般化开来，她朝Chris点了点头：“Evans先生。” 

Chris礼数周到地还礼示意：“您叫我Chris就可以。” 

身居高位的年轻男人身上找不出一点常年浸淫权力顶端的颐指气使，贵气逼人的黑色西装分明连褶处都优雅考究，人却敛眸颔首，甚至微微地弯下腰来鞠了一躬。和身旁人交握的手倒是从未放开，牵握住的模样显得既坚定又珍重，好像手掌覆住的不是另一个人的手指，而是一只缩在巢中睡得香甜的雏鸟。 

斯坦夫人于是笑得春风般和煦：“那你也要改口才好。” 

Chris接住了她呼之欲出的暗示，从善如流地将称呼纠正过来：“好的，妈妈。” 

画面一时温馨而从容，几乎要催人生出不合时宜的眷恋情绪。于是Sebastian有些焦躁地在Chris的手掌间挣了挣手指，意料之中地没挣脱开，不解风情地插进话去：“妈妈，你是一个人来的吗？” 

气氛凝住些许，斯坦夫人的唇角还徜徉在方才Chris改口称呼的欣慰里，这会儿却突然被宝贝儿子的回马枪打散了温煦笑意。她愣了一秒，才牵起Sebastian另一只没被男人握住的手：“你父亲和Jack忙着教授和学习，Jack他以前没学过这些——” 

后续的话戛然而止。再讲下去便要牵扯出发生在几日前的诛心事实，斯坦夫人一时噤了声。 

Sebastian却像没听见似的，显出毫不在意的温淡：“所以爸爸不知道你来了，对吗？” 

斯坦夫人一向平静温和的面容浮起点仓惶的尴尬神情，张了张口，似是想说什么却又作罢，化成一声轻而短促的叹息，“你爸爸他……” 

“本来要继任家主的次子居然在宴会前夜二次分化成了他最瞧不起的男性Omega，您就算现在告诉我他已经被气死，我也觉得情理之中。”这番话在Sebastian脑海里编排已久——可即使他自以为长成大人，却终究还是带着点孩子气的怨愤，于是脱口而出时颇有些莽撞。 

Sebastian说完后抬头看见母亲悬停的嘴角，还是把声音放软了，“……我没有咒他的意思。我希望他平安健康。” 

像是这话让她心碎了，斯坦夫人眼底闪过水光，她靠近她的儿子，踮起脚来在Sebastian的额头上印下一个亲吻。 

“我知道，宝贝。”她说。语调轻柔，“是我……我们对不起你。” 

Sebastian后退一步。 

“没有。”像是在和谁较劲似地，他语气执拗，眼睫颤动，试图展露微笑：“如果您不介意的话，我和Chris要先回正厅了。” 

Chris始终站在Sebastian身边，在后者如一只倔强的幼狮和母亲对峙时，只是沉默着侧过脸来专注地看着对方。他不得不承认，他的未婚夫演技实在拙劣，他自以为滴水不漏的笑容太过短促，不需要长久相处的熟悉也能看出这微笑底下的破绽百出。 

不过既然是未婚夫，自然是要站在Sebastian这一边。Chris恰到好处地向斯坦夫人点头示意：“Sebby和我确实也不能离开太久，您可以去楼上Sebby的房间坐坐。” 

斯坦夫人的眼神落在Sebastian身上，见后者垂着脑袋不作回应，眼神闪烁片刻便收回去：“那我就先回去了。” 

Chris静了一秒，余光看着身边低着的小脑袋并无动作，也不便挽留：“我安排车送您回去。” 

看着斯坦夫人黯淡下去的眸光，Chris牵着Sebastian转身的动作顿了顿，还是道了别：“下次见，妈妈。” 

* * *

站在门廊处送走最后一位带着三分醉意还不忘恭喜他新婚的长辈，Chris扯松一直束在脖颈间的领带，试图获取一口冬夜里冰凉却新鲜的空气。随手解开最顶上两颗扣子，吸进第一口像是裹挟着冰碴的空气，穿过呼吸道，余韵悠长的刺进肺里，冻得他打了个轻颤，被暖气烘得昏沉的大脑清醒了几分。 

Chris摁亮手机屏幕，是夜里十一点整。他没穿外套，只有一件扣子都没有妥帖扣好的衬衫，一个人孤零零地站在门口。 

而本该以主人的姿态和他站在一起的Sebastian——他的未婚夫——在半小时前向他请求提前回卧房，理由是身体不适，头疼昏沉。那时Sebastian扯住他的袖管抬眼望过来的目光像煮在小锅里加热的甜牛奶，眼神则咕噜咕噜地冒着些隐秘的情绪，开口之前犹豫地咬着下唇，好像不是要和未婚夫讲话，而是学生时代要对班主任撒一个不那么高明的谎，以此逃掉不喜欢的数学课。 

撒谎。 

Chris当然知道Sebastian在撒谎。他知道对方不喜欢这样的场合，不喜欢客人们好奇得有些无礼的探究目光，甚至是不喜欢和自己站在一起。 

只是Sebastian眼里的血丝遍布，抬眼看过来的时候尤其清楚，与他清凌的绿眼睛实在太不相配。 

于是Chris说好，你先回房间，洗了澡就睡吧。 

结果就是这最后的半个小时要迎接各种各样或怀善意或叵测的询问和目光，“Chris Evans那个二次分化才成为Omega的未婚夫怎么不见了”是他在送走每一位长辈时都要费口舌再解释一遍的问题。 

Chris还要避免提到对Sebastian身体状况的描述。“太累了”虽然是个万能的好借口，但不适合在今夜用来解释他的突然缺席，否则又要收获“Beta怎么会二次分化成Omega？好少听说过”、“是不是身体有问题”或“因为是Omega就被父亲赶出家实在是太可怜了”一系列真心或假意的感叹。 

——就算Sebastian不在场，他也不希望对方被其他人这样议论。 

于是Chris认认真真解释： 

不是高傲，也不是坏脾气，更不是故意摆姿态给大家看。他只是有些昏沉——我想是暖气开得太足了。 

末尾还会加上一句，是 **我** 让他去休息的。 

长辈们便转移了注意力，纷纷笑弯了眼睛说“Evans先生真会心疼人”。尽管语气里大部分都是对自家孩子没能俘获Chris Evans的遗憾。 

Chris按了按太阳穴不再回忆，转身走上楼。 

——但在敲门后听见Sebastian轻声回应的“请进”倒是Chris没能预料到的。 

他本意只是经过了Sebastian的房间，便想着要不进去看看，万一Sebastian真的身体不舒服，他也好尽快为他请医生。出于礼貌还是敲了门，如果对方睡着了没能应他，他就悄悄溜进去看一眼。 

但Sebastian还没睡。而且那声“请进”里似乎坠着些鼻音。


	3. 3

——但Sebastian还没睡。而且那声“请进”里似乎坠着些鼻音。 

Chris边说着“我进来了”边扭开门。房间的顶灯被调到最低的亮度，床头的一盏台灯也亮着，洒下柔和的暖色。已经换上睡衣的Sebastian坐在床边，但根据周身几乎肉眼可见的温热水汽来看，可能是刚刚才从浴室里出来，这会儿还赤着脚，踩在床边地板铺着的天鹅绒地毯上。 

Chris往前迈了几步，打量的目光多在低处停留了一秒，Sebastian的脚指头就在地毯上缩了缩，迅速翻了个身骨碌钻进被窝。 

“我先离开了真是不好意思。”靠在床头背板上的人被台灯的暖光笼罩着，轮廓和眼神都柔和得近乎虚幻，“你一个人应付他们一定很辛苦。” 

Sebastian说着，无意识地伸出舌头舔了一圈，而后又将牙齿咬在下嘴唇上，洇开一点横亘着的白色印记。 

Chris准备轻描淡写揭过去的想法就被搁置去一边。他点了点头：“ **是的。** ” 

Sebastian大概只是想要客套一句，没成想Chris居然点头称是，前者便像只受惊的小动物似地睁圆了那双本来就晶亮的大眼睛：“什么？” 

“我说是的，很辛苦。”Chris耐心地为他重复了一遍，脚下的步伐不自觉地向床那边靠近，“所以下次你就不能提前离开了。” 

Chris说时并无别意，只是随口抛下的一句并无承诺效力的玩笑。但他话音落下后却看见Sebastian眼里跃动起困惑和意外的情绪，像两簇弱下去的火苗，在顶灯和床头灯的映照下并不清晰，却依然扑朔着闪在瞳孔里。 

接着他听见Sebastian的声音，比方才都要响一些：“你知道我们不会有婚礼的，对吧？” 

Chris一顿，仿佛无辜的行人走在路上，却忽地被一旁房屋围墙里扔出的碎石砸在肩上。 

Sebastian垂下眼睛，双手从被子里探出来放在柔软的面料上平摊开，“斯坦家根本不会派任何一个人出席，而埃文斯家估计并不会喜欢这一点。” 

Chris叹了口气。音量实在太轻，如果不是心里掠过的那点忧虑，几乎连他自己也没发觉：“这是 **我们的** 婚礼，Sebastian。只要你想要有，我们就会有。” 

托室内暖气的福，Sebastian盖着的被子不算太厚，Chris因此不需太费力也能看到被子下Sebastian不安分的双脚的动静：它们左右摇摆了两次，和它们主人的毛绒绒的脑袋以同样的频率。 

“好吧，我不想。”Sebastian依然微微低着头，对不远处站立着的Chris心里的复杂感受无知无觉。 

他接着说下去：“你也不想的，不是吗？如果我还是个斯坦（a Stan）——如果我还是 **那个斯坦（THE Stan）** ，可能你会同意。但我现在只是老乔治不被承认的儿子，你不会希望——抱歉。 **埃文斯家族不会希望** 他们的长子和一枚毫无价值的弃子举行盛大婚礼，将一场丢脸的难堪公之于众，不是吗？” 

声音比落在掌心里的雪还要轻，语意却清晰且坚定，宛如永不落地的晶体。 

Chris向他走过去几步，轻轻地在Sebastian的床沿落座，和对方恰好抬头的视线相遇。 

Sebastian确实是漂亮的——这毋庸置疑。饱满的前额和英挺的鼻梁，眉梢眼角温柔多情得近乎浓烈，春野里花枝般柔软的唇角，仿佛春光缠绵，想要永远照拂这份几乎可以成为武器的美。但他本人却是毫无防备心的，就比如他忽然抬眼看过来的此刻，仿佛旁人随时能闯进他的明朗小世界撷去一点天真。 

但几乎是瞬间，小世界周边就竖起高高低低的藩篱——Sebastian在眼神相接的下一瞬间，就有些不自然地在被子下向反方向挪远了几寸。 

Chris眉间的褶皱反倒舒展开来：“首先，你不是什么弃子。你是你母亲的宝贝，你兄弟们信赖的可依靠者，我的未婚夫。”和全世界最可爱的Omega。后面这句话Chris没说出口，他并不确定二次分化的Sebastian对他自己的新身份接纳认同的程度是多少，他不想火上浇油。 

“其次，我的家人们都很喜欢你，不会因为你身份的变化对你有任何不同的看法。” 

“最后，我要再说一次，Sebastian。”Chris叫了对方的名字，下一秒的动作几乎是情不自禁的—— 

他向床头倾过身去，伸长了手臂，捏在对方下巴的那道小沟处。 

Sebastian不赞同地皱了皱眉，却没有挣扎，烁烁的绿眼睛里也没有明显的拒绝意味。 

Chris虽然意外，却也乐见其成。多施了些力气，直到苹果下巴上的那道小沟因为手指的挤压而更加明显，才继续道，“婚礼是我们两个人的事，跟其他任何人、任何态度都毫无关系。” 

他的最后一句像交响曲在演奏正激昂时刻的上扬，连带着一直藏得稳妥的Alpha信息素都在这难得一见的失控时刻泄漏出几分。Chris闻不到自己的味道，却忽然看见Sebastian的两颊擦出红晕—— 

他蓦地收回手指，将无心放出的、带有压制意味的信息素迅速收敛干净：“抱歉。” 

“你们Alpha都这么容易失控吗？”Sebastian不承情，抬手揉着鼻尖，闷声闷气地说话。 

在Chris准备再一次为鲁莽的失控道歉时，Sebastian又开口，一点余地也不留地斩断他：“好啦，我明白你刚才的意思了。” 

他学着Chris刚才的陈述方式，只不过加上了肢体动作，竖起一根手指，“首先，谢谢你的肯定。” 

而后竖起第二根手指，组成一枝小树杈：“其次，谢谢你的家人们，尽管我还没能有幸见到他们所有人，但我记得你母亲Lisa，她很可爱。” 

第三根也竖起来，就变成“OK”的手势：“最后，也容我再说一次，Chris。”连句式都原模原样地照搬，“虽然十分感谢你，但我的态度仍然照旧：我不想要一场婚礼，更勿论一场盛大的仪式。” 

Sebastian深呼吸一口气，余下的话像是缓缓吐出的余息：……虽然可能很幼稚，但我总是觉得，只有两个相爱的人才能有一场婚礼。” 

窗外夜色酣浓而空旷，积雪厚厚地累在地面上，纯白容纳着世间一切嘈杂的余音。原本鼓噪的心跳也在这一瞬间的掩饰下偃旗息鼓。 

Omega眼神澄澈平静，像是也在落雪。 

“好的。”Chris答得很快。 

——他应该感到失望、感到气恼，感到因被再三拒绝而产生的苦闷。然而他却并没有觉察出任何低落，宛如一曲奏响在他胸腔内的奇异恩典，他发现自己被期望和欣喜吹成了鼓涨的气球，尾端的线被方才拒绝过他三次的人握在手里，对方如果松手，他便轻飘飘地升入空中，如果不松开手，他其实也愿意一直做对方手心的牵绳。 

“那我们找个时间去登记下就好。”他又开口，声音里融着不知因何而生的微末轻快，“今天你也累了，好好休息吧。” 

Sebastian出声截断了他转身欲走的动作。“你没有不高兴吗？” 

他知道Sebastian这话是出于善意，出于对被拒绝者诚挚的忧虑，而并非出自一个Omega对可能惹恼一位Alpha的担惊受怕。Chris看得清楚，Sebastian甚至动了动鼻翼，努力在空气中嗅出他情绪变化的证据。 

像有雪花飘落到他的嘴角，Chris唇边的弧度融化开来：“尊重你的选择不会让我不高兴。现在，晚安。” 

他说完便转身，三步并两步，并无留恋地走到门前。 

握上门把手的时候，背后传来Sebastian的声音，恢复了刚进门时的音量，轻得几乎让人生出乖巧的错觉：“其实我不知道你为什么会答应和我结婚。毕竟，就算我没被逐出家门，我和你都相差太多。更何况现在这种情况……You know.”说到最后几个字，声音自然而然地消失。 

Chris握住门把的手在对方看不见的地方使着力。他不喜欢Sebastian话中总是带着淡却显而易见的自嘲和语意里的自贬倾向，他总有一天会和对方聊聊这个。但不是现在。 

他现在并不打算急着纠正这一点。 **他们还有很长的时间。**

他放松了紧绷的拳。 

Chris打开门，没有回头：“做个好梦，Sebby。” 


	4. 4

Chris躺进柔软的被窝里时意识到这是Sebastian来到他家里的第七天。

这也意味着Sebastian分化成Omega不过短短一周的时间。在生理和心理的双重混乱之下，对方这几天几夜以来的辗转反侧实在不难猜到。

Sebastian浮着血丝的眼睛在Chris的眼前一闪而过。他翻了个身。

一周前，斯坦家的Beta次子出于无人知晓的原因二次分化成Omega，而老斯坦向来视男性Omega为家族耻辱——这也是为什么他早在五年前就将家中的幼子Thomas潦草仓促地送往雪国的Mr.Everett手中，从此不管过问半句。

可Sebastian与Thomas本就不同。他是老斯坦属意要继任家主的儿子，虽然不是老斯坦所期待的Alpha——毕竟斯坦家四个孩子里就没有分化成Alpha的——因此老斯坦几乎是将所有心血倾注在Sebastian身上。而Sebastian大学毕业的这年，也就是今年的冬天，就是他继任家主的日子。

可二次分化却发生在家主继任宴前夜。Chris几乎可以想象的到，Sebastian在人生的关口单枪匹马地与命运对峙，慌乱无措和对未知的恐惧还没来得及反噬他，老斯坦硬邦邦的话语就提前宣判了曾经最寄予厚望的儿子的死刑。

那晚深夜，Chris被母亲用一通电话吵醒。Lisa的声音被电流和不合时宜的深夜扭曲，清晰得宛如噩梦里的痴妄：“Chris，斯坦家天亮之前就要把Sebastian那孩子塞进随便哪个Alpha家里。”没有时间让她解释前因后果。

他还记得自己猛地从被子里挣出来，不同的问题从喉底涌出，又被碾死在唇舌间。

“妈妈。”他最后只是说。声音发颤，“ **我** 可以和他结婚。”

于是天刚擦亮，Sebastian就被打包送进了Chris家——字面意义上的。

Sebastian那时昏迷不醒，汗湿了的衣裤紧贴在身上，湿淋淋的头发可怜巴巴地趴在额前，被拖入一个又一个无尽噩梦似地用力皱着眉，连眉间才刚刚形成的褶皱里都卧着漉漉的汗。拉着所有行李的大车停在门外，陪同而来是Sebastian的母亲和他的Beta弟弟Jack Benjamin Stan。

那时Sebastian的母亲远远没有今晚的冷静，慌乱又痛苦得几乎不像往日里优雅的斯坦夫人，握着儿子的手指却还要向年轻一辈的Chris低头，低声叠说着歉意和感谢，毫无退路的无可奈何与痛心疾首的遗憾糅合在似能滴落的目光里。

Chris不记得自己说了几遍请她放心、自己会好好照顾Sebastian，只可惜这话就算听在他自己耳朵里也不够有说服力。言语多么单薄，在付诸行动前，这眼下的一切看起来都只是Chris Evans单方面的趁人之危。因此他体谅年长母亲的忧虑和无止境的眼泪，只说稍后这场“婚姻”的细则和条款将以书面形式送到她手中——他凌晨挂断电话后连夜拟出来的，还吵醒了他的律师Scarlett，被后者骂了足足五分钟后才敢提请对方帮忙过目修改。

而Sebastian的那位Beta弟弟——轮廓比Sebastian要锋利些，和老斯坦更相似，像个不显山露水的野心家——阴沉地站在不远处，一言不发地盯住他，眼神比鹰爪更锐利，只是按照指示沉默地把Sebastian的行李搬进Chris家里最大的那间客卧。

匆匆地来又匆匆地走，离开前，Jack Benjamin故意撞上Chris的肩膀，将一张纸条塞进他手里。

Chris打开来看，写着“Sebastian List”。

* * *

Sebastian从前在家时总喜欢晚起。被叫过一次之后滑进被窝里慢腾腾地再赖上一两个小时，指针越过“10”后才揉着惺忪睡眼悠悠转醒。

但现在他是在Chris Evans的家里——以未婚夫、合法伴侣的身份。是在连他自己都还不够清醒的时候被迫闯进这座房子，霸占了最大的一间客卧。他心上总悬着一把钝得粗粝的尖刀，时不时地穿透进血肉，提醒自己如今寄人篱下，无论人前演得如何冠冕堂皇、恩爱般配，实际上其实只不过是Chris偶发善心，像捡流浪狗一样把他从斯坦家捡进这里。

因而他在八点钟睁开眼睛时并不意外。这是他在Chris Evans家里醒来的第十一个早晨，每天都比前一日醒得更早。夜里睡不安稳的疼痛撕扯着脑神经，他简单洗漱收拾了一番后，踱步下了楼。

餐厅的小餐桌上已经坐了个人，金发碧眼，被简单的衬衫覆住的胸肌依然明显，线条好看得可以直接取材作杂志封面。见Sebastian走进，封面人物向他小幅度挥了挥手：“早。”

Sebastian摸了摸蓬松得有些散乱的发尾：“早。”他走到方桌边拉开Chris对面的椅子坐下，桌上摆着两个餐盘，牛油果泥抹着的全麦吐司，蛋饼，牛奶。Chris面前的餐盘里只剩下半张蛋饼，牛奶还剩一半。

“你……”Sebastian没作无谓的客套，将另一份早餐拿到自己面前。想问的话在舌尖打了个圈，还是换成更安全的话题，“你每天都什么时候起床？”

“七点。”

“哇哦。”Sebastian缩了缩肩膀，先喝了口牛奶。

还想问点别的，却又不确定问题适合的边界在哪里，只好又重复了一句感叹，“哇哦。”

Chris看他一眼，笑意从唇角边泄露出一点：“想问什么都可以的。”

咕咚一声咽下一大口牛奶，险些被会读心的家伙吓到呛住的Sebastian没再急着开口，沿着吐司的边吃掉最外圈后，才接上刚才的话题：“你七点起床都去干什么呢？……还有，”我连着三天都看见你在家里一天到晚地晃悠，他在心里补了句，但没说出口。“你不用上班的吗？——华尔街那边的工作什么的？”Sebastian对Chris明面上的工作是什么一直不感兴趣，真到问起来时才发觉毫无了解，只好模糊含混着用地标建筑替代。

在Sebastian沉默着边啃吐司外圈边组织语言的空档里，Chris的早餐已经被消灭得干干净净。他将衬衫最顶上一颗扣子扣好，慢条斯理地回答：“起床跑步，晨间健身，吃早餐。”偶尔也自己做，比如今天——不过这话他没说出口，只是看了一眼捏在Sebastian手里被吃成圆形的吐司，“以及，我请了热潮期的带薪假期。”

他说的是行业规则，Alpha和Omega都有相应的热潮期带薪假期。

Sebastian不着痕迹地上下打量对方一眼：“可你不在热潮期啊。”

“是。”被揭穿的人毫无愧色，“但我是老板。”

“……哦。”Sebastian把最后一口吐司塞进嘴里，不说话了。他还以为对方在明面上的工作会选择一份低调些的，毕竟背靠沾着黑的埃文斯家族——结果还是做万恶的资本家头子。

Sebastian漫无边际地想着，手下无意识地用叉子竖直插在摊成圆形的蛋饼中心，顺时针使劲转了几圈，原本白瓷盘里摊平的蛋饼就一褶一褶地旋成了蒙布朗*的形状。抬起来一口塞进嘴里，满满当当的把两颊撑出圆鼓鼓的弧度。

——费力地咀嚼时抬起眼来，才发现方桌对面的Chris在看他。

Sebastian回忆起对方刚才一口口吃下蛋饼的优雅模样，比不好意思更先叩响胸腔的是懊悔的情绪：这是他还在斯坦家时吃一切饼状食物的习惯，用叉子旋转成团状再一口吃掉。但这里已经不是他的家——更确切些，他也已经再没有“家”。

他喜欢从一切平常小事里探索新鲜的可能与变化，享受所有脱离庸常的尝试。但这对于埃文斯家族来说，也许并不是值得欣赏的事。

Sebastian懊丧却尴尬地觉出两人之间的差别，即使在这种微末的生活细节上也昭灼着他的神经。

他的脑袋垂下去，直到蛋饼被囫囵吞完，才匆匆地拿过杯子准备喝完最后一点牛奶立马走人。

但桌对面坐着的男人似乎不准备简单地放过他。

Sebastian将空了的牛奶杯放回桌面时，隔着桌递过来一张纸。

他伸手接过来按在嘴角边，“……谢谢。”

Chris的声音与平时无异，温和地流淌出来：“今天你有安排吗？”

Sebastian将纸巾攥进手心，隐约感到这对话之后的走向也许并不如他所愿，但也只能如实相告：“没有……别的安排。”

“好。”Chris站起身来，迈出一步，朝Sebastian的方向伸出手，仿佛重复过千万遍那样自然而又顺理成章。“那我们去买点东西。”

Sebastian有些怔愣地仰起头来。

有那么一瞬间，Sebastian几乎疑心Chris故意引诱。用他一丝烟草与酒精味道也没有的宽厚手掌，比星辰更沉谧明亮的眼睛，和他温和却笃定的、带着奇异安抚力量的声音，Sebastian险些分辨不出这是邀请还是陷阱。

好在连日来的缺觉少眠终于在合适的时机叫嚣起来，疼痛像刀片般插进前额。这倒让Sebastian反应过来，他没看对方依然停留着的手掌，自己站起身，垂着眼装模作样地拍扫身上不存在的异物和灰尘：“去买什么？”

余光里的手收了回去，Chris的声音并无波澜：“我们的生活必需品。”

这话有点含糊，语意也不甚清晰。Sebastian抬起头，没打算藏住眼底的疑惑：“可我都从家……从斯坦家带过来了。”还没能完全改口的称呼让他不慎咬到舌尖，他顿了顿，“是 **你** 要去采购？”

Chris的蓝眼睛漾起一点晶亮：“是 **我们** 要去。”他大概是看出了Sebastian的疑问，贴心地补充道，“买双份。”


	5. 5

双份？

噢。噢——

反应过来的Sebastian差点失态地憋不住笑：“你是说都换成情侣款？拜托Chris，我们又不需要面对管理局派来的审核员。”

Chris身后是明净的窗户，映出窗外没能留住雪籽痕迹的、灰沉沉的街道。就算Sebastian没忍住失笑，对方依然不为所动，安静地站在离他两步远的位置看他。简直像是从阴沉天空里偷下来的太阳，藏在这间温暖的餐厅里，只为他一个人熠熠生辉。

金发的Alpha沉稳地开口：“难道你以为我是买给外人看的吗？”

Sebastian被对方坦荡诚恳的直白问话唬住，原本的调笑话噎在喉咙里，片刻间没支吾出回答。

“Sebastian Stan。”Chris平心静气道。许久不曾被喊全名的Sebastian肩膀下意识地一抖，原本准备闪躲的目光避无可避，落回了Chris眼里。

对方听起来像是轻轻笑了一声：“你不会真的以为我们只是契约婚姻吧？”

—— **才不是** 。Sebastian在心里想着，契约婚姻是双方 **都** 要从中获利，各取所需、互不相欠才好。而他和Chris之间呢？摆明了全是他一个人在占便宜。

“知道了。”Sebastian不欲争辩，也不准备将刚才的心事剖白，语气里颇有些「人在屋檐下」的妥协意味，并没有正面回答Chris刚才的那句问话，只是说，“那我去加件衣服，你先去开车？”

*

离圣诞还有不到月余，沿街商户的节日装潢尚未浩荡铺开，露出了店面与外墙斑驳褪色的本来面目，又撞上工作日的清早，路上几乎不见人影，偶有经过的也是缩在厚重外套里神色匆匆的上班族，倒显得选在此时出门、从暖气充足的车里慢悠悠走下来的两人奢侈得近乎罪恶。

穿着并不多么保暖的风衣的Sebastian在下车后虽仍然试图保持脊背挺直，但将双手使劲揣进口袋的动作却暴露了他竭力留住温度的想法。

他望一眼近在咫尺的巨大建筑物，舍不得掏出手，干脆拿肩膀不轻不重地撞了一下身边的人：“真的吗，Mr.Evans？你就带我来Costco？”

幸好他们俩身高相仿，肩膀倒是没撞上其他暧昧的地方，只是在对方的肩头一触即离，不算过分亲密，也不至于冷淡到显出攻击性。

Mr.Evans没理他这句调侃。侧过脸来，眼神顺着Sebastian风衣的裁剪走线滑到口袋处：“得给你买双手套。”

Sebastian想象了一下自己双手被毛线团裹住的傻样，不假思索地抗议道：“我不要戴毛绒手套！”可话冲出口才意识到不太礼貌，撇了撇嘴又找补一句，“穿风衣戴手套好傻。”

Chris眼神依旧带笑，好像没有什么话会冒犯到他似的：“我也买一双。”

“嘁。”Sebastian意识到对方似乎用上了哄小孩的口吻——他本该生气的。他已经21岁、大学毕业，早就已经不是小朋友。可天寒地冻，冷得他手脚都冰凉，Chris的声音却柔和温热，哪怕寒风吹过也能被这声音焐成暖焰，他别无选择，只好认命地走入圈套。

他用力眨了眨眼，先一步往前跑去，把Chris和自己的声音都远远地落在身后：“谁在乎！——”

说话间已然走完了停车位和正门间相隔的一小段距离，自动门感应到人体的温度而开，暖气溜出来，把他们俩温柔地带进一片温暖明亮的天地内。

* * *

……

两条柔软的浴巾。

两件毛绒绒的睡袍。

一对同款不同色的漱口杯和牙刷。

两双印着不同卡通头像的毛绒拖鞋。

购物车以惊人的速度被填满。眼看见Chris又要往床品区走，不远处布置得温馨浪漫的双人床让Sebastian眉心直跳，忙不迭地伸出手搭在对方小臂处拦下：“等——Chris！”

穿着双面呢大衣的男人应声停下脚步，用一个回头轻而易举地将货架之间的道路变成秀场的T台。

Chris蓝眼睛里的无辜几乎让Sebastian咬牙切齿，面上却把多余的情绪藏得滴水不漏，将声音里的不满熨平：“我们已经买得差不多了。”他指指手推车里几乎都要摞起来的小山堆，指尖一晃往远处的床品区位置打了个圈，“那边……就不用去了吧？”

Chris的神情实在理直气壮：“可床上用品还没买。”他理由正当，语气平板，眼睛又澄又亮地看向Sebastian。

Sebastian两道眉毛皱拢了些：“我们又不需要睡一张床。”

“我们至少要在圣诞节之前去市政厅登记。”Chris一手扶着购物车微凉的钢制边框，像是怕Sebastian不记得似地，耐心地作了句补充说明，“登记结婚。”

Sebastian下意识皱了皱鼻子，“我当然记得这个。”

“这就意味着随之而来的圣诞假期我们必须睡在同一张床上。你也不想让来跟我们一起过节的长辈们担心吧？”Chris说，拉着购物车的前端往床品区走过去，半偏过头来留给Sebastian一个带着笑的侧脸，“所以不妨早些开始练习。”

——最终他们还是抱回了两套双人床的床品，从枕头床单到被套枕套一应俱全。Chris先拿了一套纯色的，Sebastian抗议无效，只好在最细枝末节处表达自己反抗的叛逆精神——他伸手把唯一一套印着小鹿斑比卡通图案的床品扫进推车里。

Chris没有什么异样的反应，甚至还弯下腰去，把东倒西歪的物品们都摆放整齐。

Sebastian没得到对方预计的反应，兀自生了一会儿闷气后，憋着鼓劲推起车，一溜烟先冲去收银台。

有专人帮他们将购得的所有物品先一步装上车，因此Sebastian和Chris两手空空地出了门。

即使在Costco里消耗了三个多小时，蒙着层灰的天空依旧与来时并无太大区别，沉沉低垂。正到午间，寒风也示弱般地不再像早晨那样刺骨冰凉。

Sebastian被出门后的第一阵冷风吹得哆嗦，下意识地垂眸，不自觉地扁起嘴——单是毛绒手套也就算了，居然还是有一根挂脖线绕过后颈的防丢毛绒手套！他的手指在柔和温暖的绒衬里动了动，绣着小爱心的手套表面就波动出一点指节的弧度。

好土。他心想，跟这身风衣一点也不配。他愤愤地盯着自己的右手，仿佛想用视线作火，一把将这拉低品味的手套烧个干净。

可下一秒，另一只手套闯进视线来。比他的颜色稍深些，刺绣从小爱心变成奶黄色的小星星，手套尾端也连着根毛茸茸的线，乖巧却又可笑地搭在男人双面呢大衣的衣袖上。

更土了。Sebastian在心里说，哪个时尚嗅觉死于上世纪的蠢蛋会用毛绒手套配双面呢大衣？

而蠢蛋得寸进尺，隔着厚厚的绒布，手忽地靠过来。两只手套便隔着绒衬和毛线握在一起，但力道极轻，只是虚虚地搭上，仿佛随意就能挣开。

“你看。”Chris的嗓音落下来，“其实也不难看。”

温暖厚重的手套隔绝了肌肤相贴式的亲密直接，却又承载着熨帖真切的沉甸甸交握，仿佛冬日里的接触也不再那么突兀与难以忍受。

“你眼光真差。”Sebastian不肯服软地摇了摇头，开口却没藏住轻快的痕迹：“下次我来挑手套。”

他没挣脱对方轻柔的搭握。这便是一个默许。Chris不再给他逃逸的机会，顺理成章地握紧了他的手，粗棒针勾出的手套交叠，像交织后变成乱麻的一团毛线球。

他们继续往前走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这里设定的包崽真的没有很自卑！是我笔力不够有在反省了！
> 
> 更像是只突遭变故所以还竖着防备警戒犹疑的猫啦w 虽然家教严厉，但也是在成长过程中不需要扮作懂事也能获得宠爱的那类小朋友，所以只要给他一点甜甜，言语间那股偶尔探出来的、无伤大雅的任性就会慢慢显出来啦w


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 您猜怎么着？这章全是回忆，诶嘿。

当晚临睡前，Chris接到一通催促他第二天要回一趟本宅的电话，电话里言辞简略匆忙，只说第二天一早就得见到他。

Chris兴致缺缺地应下来，挂断后躺进被子里时，想起的是白天戴着一双毛绒手套的Sebastian。被冷风吹过的脸上挂着漂亮的红，他隔着手套牵着对方，像摘下了一朵开到酡红正好的、野蛮生长的玫瑰。

而小玫瑰说过的话回响起来：“我们又不需要睡一张床——”

执拗、天真，带着不自知的锋利和无法动摇的倔强。

就好像多年前。

——也是在冬天，也是下着雪。他刚结束长辈硬性规定的阅读时间，被允许出门走走。

出了自家庭院，瞧见不远的路边站着个人。裹着笨重的羽绒服，鼓鼓囊囊地完全包裹住对方的身形，只看得出乖乖地揣进口袋的双手，和抬起来仰望天空的脑袋。经过他身边神色匆匆的人群完全不同，安静又执着地昂首。

Chris总是觉得，冬季里的天空没什么值得一看，总是阴沉沉地俯临，吞没寒冷时节里仅存的生机。

但那个人扬着脑袋的样子实在引人好奇。

彼时年仅21岁的Chris到底年轻，控制不住自己的双腿，如同被潮汐牵引着向对方走去。

走近了才发现对方的脸庞稚嫩得几乎幼齿，一看就离成年隔着十万八千里的年纪。Chris没闻到任何别的气味，想必是都还没分化出第二性别。皮肤白皙，因着尚未褪尽的婴儿肥而不那么凸显的颧骨上挂着被寒气冻出的红。奶娃娃似的，怪不得能做出在飘着雪的冬天用脸颊接雪花的幼稚举动。

被陌生人踏入安全距离内也不反感，只是转过脸来朝Chris露出一点柔软的笑：“你好。”

说话也奶声奶气的，果真是个小朋友。Chris没想到对方会主动打招呼，这么思忖着，边展示出一个公式化的礼貌微笑：“打扰你了。”

“没有啊——”小朋友说起话来有些瓮声瓮气，字句黏连，比麦芽糖还要粘牙，“你也来看雪吗？”

**雪在哪里不能看呢？** Chris把这句典型的埃文斯式答语扼在喉咙里，半是敷衍半是掩饰地点了点头。

对方又看他一眼，缩在全世界公认时尚度最低的厚厚羽绒服里皱了皱鼻子，像忍住了一声哈啾：“那你穿得可够少的，当心冻感冒。”

Chris低头看了眼自己身上这件羊绒大衣。冬季的外套，保暖和时髦当然不可兼得。

大概是见Chris没答话，小朋友便扭回头去，继续扬起脑袋，让雪花落在圆润得宛如一声奶嗝的脸颊上。

Chris总被教导克制知礼，要剥落天性，信奉理智上风。然而他此刻凝视着对方从羽绒帽边缘露出来的那一点弧度饱满的脸颊，竟是失去分寸也丢掉礼节的移不开眼。

好在被裹在羽绒服里的人太过专注，只望着灰沉颓丧的天空和从天空中纷扬飘落的雪花，无暇顾及身边这突兀冒出又失礼凝视的陌生人。

Chris脑海里蓦地浮现在不久前沉闷冗长的阅读时间里无意间记下的形容——“这是一张对人生还很幼稚的脸。这张脸这时还无法相信刚刚飘落的白雪不久后就要融化、就要遭受污染。”*

他突然像被烫到似地收回视线，垂下眼去，看见自己的短靴踩在街边的薄雪上。

“再见。”他小声地开口，短促、匆忙。

他本来不打算告别，毕竟他和男孩是完全的陌生人，可说出声来后才惊觉身体又一次脱离了理智的管控。

男孩听见了。Chris看着对方整个地转过身来，抬起一直揣在口袋里的右手在脸颊边摆了摆，眼睛是宝石的绿，指腹却被温暖的口袋焐出樱花的粉，两种并不相容的好看颜色在Chris眼前同时晶亮地一晃而过。

就在Chris转身离开之前，男孩澄澈的绿眼睛漾起一点惊喜：“你头发上有雪！”

下一秒，对方的手指自作主张地伸过来，像樱花要落在他额上。

Chris几乎是下意识地立刻迈开腿倒退去一步，鞋底在薄薄的雪地上拉出一道长长的灰暗痕迹，洁白里便擦进泥泞和尘土。

男孩的手停在伸出去的半道上，好像唐人街随便哪家餐馆收银台上摆放着的、因为年久失修而摆动停滞的招财猫。

“好吧。”男孩说着，露出一点赧意的笑，像是为了自己的突兀而有后知后觉地抱歉。再次挥了挥手，也把Chris鲁莽又冒犯的失礼挥去一边，“那再见啦——”

——Chris猛地睁开眼。

他下意识地看向床边的闹钟，兢兢业业的走针告诉他此刻是凌晨的六点半。只拉上一层纱帘的窗外仍然是暗色，而一夜长梦里男孩在雪地里烂漫天真的绿眼睛仿佛还闪烁在眼前。他用力按了按太阳穴，起床洗漱后披上睡袍，想去偷偷推开另一扇房门。

他和Sebastian的房间隔得不远，几步路的距离。

而没有做完的梦其实仍有后续：他回到家，隔着巨大的落地窗远远地看还站在原地的男孩。距离遥远时，男孩的身形反倒明晰起来。被臃肿的厚重外衣包裹着，却反倒更像寒风里的蓬草，又或者只是纯白的雪堆成的，因而轻易就会被折断。

他走出自己的房间。

轻轻按住把手，Sebastian的卧房门没有反锁。Chris用上了出生以来最大的耐心和谨慎，尽量让门把的转动和门轴的旋转安静无声。

门被打开足够他侧身进入的宽度，眼神先一步溜进去。

——床上的枕被凌乱堆叠，却没有人影。

把手被忽地按到底，原本只转开一个小弧度的门猛地被Chris的肩膀撞得大开——

屋子里遥遥另一边的落地窗前蹲着的团子似的阴影跃进Chris的眼里。

和他身上只是颜色不同的同款睡袍后端拖在地上，而那人影扭过头来，缀着疑惑的小声打破寂静：“Chris……？”

而他很快忽略了这个插曲，朝Chris招了招手，又指了指窗外，语气雀跃：“你也要看看吗？我好久没看到这么大的雪啦。”

又一次的，Sebastian原谅了Chris莽撞又突兀的冒犯。也许是出于体贴善忱，也许只是并未在意。

而窗外比Chris睁眼时亮起许多。大雪下得纷扬缠绵，鹅毛似地慢悠悠飘下来。Sebastian的手指贴在窗上，呵出的雾气像恋人的亲吻一样湿润着透明的玻璃。

五年过去了，Sebastian居然还是那么贴合当年的那句话。

挺直脊背仰着脑袋只是为了看雪的样子也许很累又很傻，但对旁观者Chris而言，却纯白而充满希望。

Chris知道Sebastian喜欢雪。这让他曾经不止一次地打算在家里腾出一个专门的房间，四壁皆是透明，只有几台造雪机全年无休地落下洁白又剔透的雪花。这样一来，Sebastian想要看的雪就可以真的永远不必融化，永远不必遭人践踏、被人污染。

但Chris总是打消这个念头。

——Sebastian眼里的雪是要从天空里飘下来的。

Chris彻底地从脑海里抹去这个想法，意外地感觉安心。他走过去，在Sebastian身边蹲下。

“很好看。”他轻声说。

窗外有世间的白雪皑皑，仿佛隐秘情爱接踵而来。

> *三岛由纪夫 《丰饶之海》卷二 奔马


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “半是迫不得已，半是故意为之。”

**7.**

自两人去Costco购物回来之后，Chris肉眼可见地忙碌起来。

除了次日一早下起大雪时对方忽然冲进Sebastian的卧室，陪他蹲在窗边看了一会儿雪后又匆忙地离去之外，其后的日子里Sebastian按着正常的作息时间入睡和起床，竟是连续一周多没能在家里看到对方的人影。有几个晚上甚至接到Chris的信息，才知道对方直接睡在了埃文斯本宅。

Sebastian本该乐得清闲，只是好几次盯着床头柜上那套赌气之下买回来的小鹿斑比图案的床品直到眼睛发酸，才后知后觉地意识到他其实有在隐秘地等待着什么。

“不妨早些开始练习。”Alpha带着几分郑重的声音又响在他耳畔，以征询意见的口吻。比起要求，更像承诺。

天。Sebastian神智回笼，意识到他似乎在等待“练习”的开始。

也许Chris是对的。他们俩从来不是、或许也不该是“契约婚姻”。

但忽然分化成Omega给他的人生所带来的变动宛如一场从未料想过的大动荡。他对自己是Beta还是Omega本来并没有太多所谓，他在没分化之前也不是没想过如果他是Omega也不错，没必要跟自己较劲，悦纳并让自己过得更好才是正事。因此比起第二性别与身体状况的转变，更让他难以接受的是家人对于此事的态度。

——和家人在一起时，反而比在素昧平生的陌生人群中更无退路。“陌生人”的身份，是在被冒犯、被伤害时用于自我宽慰的借口，因为“毕竟只是陌路”。而家人却不行，承受着以爱为名的疼痛时，是走入了一条逼仄的死胡同。

斯坦家族的“爱意”从来都有许多附加条件，当他“不够资格”，这份长久灌溉的爱便能被轻易收回。

而在他自己都是一片混乱时，却被丢进一个全新的陌生环境，仿佛黑暗童话里的设定一般——他再次睁开眼，看见的第一个人就成了他“未来的丈夫”。

他当然不满。

但这不满却不是、至少 **不应该是** 朝着Chris Evans。

——毕竟那是Chris Evans。

好像从没有什么会让他生气的Chris Evans。故意生硬的顶撞话语也好，表露出不想要婚礼的任性想法也罢；似乎他总是一而再、再而三地踏进他所以为的Chris的雷池，对方却将界限一再推后，永远让他一脚踏在安全区。

也许……

**——停。**

他用力地甩了甩脑袋，把不合时宜的多余想法和突然出现在脑海里的蓝眼睛一同挥去角落。

Sebastian打开手机调出日历，一栏红色备注着今天是和Chris约好去市政厅婚姻登记的日子。昨晚他和对方通过电话，说是本宅的事情繁杂棘手，要麻烦Sebastian在家里等他确切的时间。Sebastian不置可否，反正眼下有着大把可挥霍时间的人确实是他，听从对方的时间安排与差遣似乎也情理之中。

他打开衣柜，开始翻找那套他最喜欢的搭配。

——“叮。”

是短信，屏幕上一晃而过着Chris的名字。

Sebastian拿起手机，屏幕上白底黑字写得清楚：

「抱歉，今天实在抽不开身，可能直到晚上才有时间。但答应的事已经做到了。」

附图是一张纸。

——或者，确切来说，一份法律文件。薄纸上“Marriage certificate”的字眼喧宾夺主地昭示着存在感，证明着他和Chris这场婚姻的合法性已经板上钉钉。

Sebastian无意识地睁大了眼瞪着短信界面，几次暗下去又被他的手指粗暴按亮的无辜屏幕依旧诚实而敬业地给他展示那张结婚证明的照片。

——埃文斯家族确实厉害，连必须本人到场的结婚登记也能在双方都不出现的情况下轻而易举摆平。

他关掉照片开始回复对方，修剪得圆润整齐的指甲将手机膜怼得噼啪作响。

「看到了。你说你晚上有时间？」

对方回得很快——也许是过于快了，几乎是Sebastian发出去的下一秒就收到了回信。

「是的，我这边大概九点就能结束。怎么了？」

——还问怎么了。

无暇细想原因的怒气和失落在Sebastian的胸腔内交替着翻滚而上，催生出愈发加快的心跳速度震如惊雷，在胸口处鼓噪沸腾出一声又一声的沉默巨响。

Sebastian捧着手机打字的速度依然飞快，放任这奇怪的情绪发酵，最后一个标点符号跃上屏幕，按下发送键，他将手机重重地摔进柔软的床单。

但电子产品不通人性，不知喜怒地依然亮着屏，显示出Sebastian发送的最后一条短信：

「那九点半出来喝酒。」

*

Chris照着Sebastian提前发来的定位终于找到店面时，已经是九点三十五，比约定好的时间迟了五分钟。

这不能怪他。撇开Sebastian突然提议要喝酒的奇怪反应不谈，Chris以为就算对方想要喝酒，也该是在某家安静、私密但精致的私人酒馆之类的。

可他现在对着眼前巨大的、闪着七彩灯光的招牌发愣，斑斓的色彩和扭曲的字体让他读不懂店面的名字。只有一扇窄窄的木门，在阴冷雪天东倒西歪地起不到任何保暖作用，带着酒气的客人进进出出，以放肆得甚至扰民的音量谈论着工作和生活里的琐事。

这显然是一家……街边大排档之类的。

Chris垂眸扫了眼自己出门前特意换上的新大衣，无声地叹了口气，推开了那扇陈旧的木门。

——他一眼就看到了Sebastian。坐在最中间的方桌里，右手懒洋洋地支着下巴。看见他进门，扬起左手小幅度地朝他挥了挥。脸上没有多余的表情，暖色的灯光罩下来笼住他，像只在暖室里随意伸展四肢的猫。

Chris赶忙走过去坐下，刚想开口，半扎啤酒“唰”地被推到自己面前。

还没来得及说话，便看着Sebastian拿起面前另一杯半扎容量的大杯仰头就灌。动作自然是利落的，却又不像一般人不顾后果地拼酒时那样豪迈粗鲁，Chris把酒杯握在手里看他，反而从对方咕咚咕咚的气势里看出点稚拙。

这就是打定主意不想说话的意思了。Chris看着Sebastian不抬眼也不说话、只一个劲喝闷酒的样子，想着如果不是怕冒犯到对方今晚不知从何而来的这点小脾气，他早就要笑着伸出手去捏Sebastian的脸颊。

砰！

半扎很快就见了底，Sebastian毫不留情地把杯砸在桌面上，一旁的侍应生像是熟知已久，托盘上满满的两大杯代替了喝空了的这杯，甚至直接将其中一杯递进了Sebastian手里。

Sebastian偏过头去向对方小声道谢，视线收回来时不经意掠过Chris的方向，于是带着挑衅意味的一眼潋滟被Chris精准地捕捉。

真的在生气啊。Chris饶有兴味地想着，思绪不点就通地回忆起下午发给对方的短信。

但Sebastian的声音响起来，有些含混，打断了Chris正欲继续下去的思考：“你也喝啊？——”

TBC


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正直人不做流氓事。

但Sebastian的声音响起来，有些含混，打断了Chris正欲继续下去的思考：“你也喝啊？——”

说完却也不看Chris，径自仰头抬手，咕咚咕咚地自己给自己灌酒。

——Sebastian扬起下巴时，棱角分明的下颌线便矜持又艳丽地在Chris眼前一晃，漂亮得几乎醺出了点攻击性。

可惜后劲不足，皮相下透出的攻击性是只纸糊的小狮子，不用人戳，风一吹就扁了。一扎半的啤酒下肚，水光盈盈的绿眼睛就泛起不胜酒力的红。

Chris只消瞧上一眼就知道Sebastian醉得七七八八，但旁人打眼一看，大概是觉察不出——因为这人居然坐得脊背挺直，双手乖巧端正地落在膝头，不像喝醉，反倒像幼儿园大班等待老师发一朵五角星的小班长。

Chris从对面挪到他身边，手捏住Sebastian的肩膀，肩骨在手掌底下支绌着货真价实的清瘦。他轻声问：“要不要回去？”

哪知这句话像是拧开了醉鬼的开关，Sebastian水汽充盈的眼睛抬起来看了Chris一眼，方才好端端地维持着向上弧度的嘴唇撇下去——竟是委委屈屈地扁了嘴巴，自顾自地开始嘟囔起Chris听不太清也听不太懂的乱语。

Sebastian在家里情绪总是寡淡，连带着表情也不多，发情期来之前从抽屉里摸出抑制剂注射进体内时也是一幅轻车熟路的冷淡，好像针头不是扎在他自己身上。此刻这鲜活生动的委屈脸Chris倒是第一次见，眉梢眼角一同恹恹地塌下去，酒精在轻微皱起的鼻尖上氤氲出一掠绯红，嘴里颠三倒四地胡乱哼哼。被酒精迷糊了自控能力的人自然不知道要收敛信息素，近在咫尺的奶香味蓦地扩散开来，像咬破了一颗炼乳夹心的奶糖。

Chris觉得好笑，存心地逗他：“你原来在家里没喝过酒吗？”

这样浅的酒量也敢拉自己出来喝，豪言壮语里大有不醉不休的气势，想必是没测过酒量上限，才敢不知深浅。

Sebastian摇了摇脑袋，深棕色的额发如他本人一般柔软的趴在额头上，随着摇头的动作轻轻地摇摆起来：“我讨厌斯坦家。”他双手比了个大大的圆，像是在表达“讨厌”的程度。可动作幅度大得夸张，几乎打到坐在他身边的Chris，“讨厌。不要回斯坦家。”

“好，不回。”Chris劝慰着哄他。“本来你也不用再回斯坦家。”

鼻尖萦绕着对方奶香味的信息素，是Sebastian在清醒时从不肯让他撷获的浓郁香甜。Omega的奶味太过好闻，他怀疑自己话语间都染上甜味，否则声音怎么会听上去那么幼稚，口吻像在哄五岁稚童——

“那要不要跟Chris回家？”

“Chris？”Sebastian有点迷糊，开口说话也是音节黏连的，仿佛单词都醉醺醺的不知道怎么排列，“哪个Chris？”

Chris默了两秒，才耐心地开口：“ **Evans** —— **Chris Evans**.”他还认识哪个Chris？

“噢——”奶乎乎的醉鬼从喉间咕哝出一声长长的恍然大悟，Sebastian揉了揉眼睛，打了个小小的嗝：“不想看到Chris。”

这可稀奇。Chris捏在对方肩膀上的手不自觉就用了力：“为什么？”

“因为……”像是还在思考，Sebastian边拖长了音节边缓慢地将身扭过来，酒精麻痹了神经似地，动作极为迟缓，像接触不良的机器人似地将脖子一寸寸转动过来，直到Sebastian年轻的面容正对上Chris的，前者不知收敛的视线定定地注视着Chris。

如果不是断续缠绕在鼻尖底下的呼吸仍是酒味深浓，Chris几乎要以为Sebastian其实是清醒地在装醉了。

而Sebastian即使转过身体，脊背也绷得挺直，Chris只需要将目光平直地投出，便能和对方四目相接。

Chris动了动嘴唇，还没说出什么，面前的小醉鬼却在视线的相交中忽地将肩膀塌下去，像在洪水里被侵蚀了基建的摩天大楼，眨眼间便于浪涛之中沉没下去，整个人都松懈下来。

“因为他说谎。”

Chris怔愣地看着对方蓦地摊开双手，将自己莽撞地埋进他胸前。继而双臂顺理成章地环住他，在Alpha宽阔的后背上自己和自己牵手。

“骗子Chris！”

和一声愤怒坚定的控诉同时到来的，是一个毫无预兆的拥抱。

Chris坐在人声喧闹的街边大排档，不大的空间里全是嗡鸣般的高声交谈和酒杯撞在一起的声音。几乎称得上寒酸的店面里也有昏黄温暖的灯光投射下来。Chris僵坐在原地，Omega光裸洁白的后脖颈上那片凸出的部分毫无防备地展露在他眼前。透明的塑料门帘不时被呼啸的寒风吹起，临街披挂着彻夜的通明灯火。

天寒地冻，他怀里却有一颗被酒精泡得晕晕乎乎的奶糖。

而Chris Evans生平第一次觉得软弱。

*

醉了的Sebastian一点也没有酒劲上头的模样，让站直就挺直脊背，让走路就乖乖迈步，这让Chris生出对方喝醉后温顺听话的错觉。结果Sebastian趁着Chris结账没留神看他的时间里，一声不吭地直接就往门外走，姿势像只小企鹅似地脚步左右恍惚着摇摆；等Chris转身找人时，他已经站在马路中间，眼看着几乎快走完一半。即使深夜里的车已经少了许多，仍然吓得Chris心惊肉跳，三步并两步地追出去把晕乎乎的人强硬地拖拽回街边。

Chris把他醉得满面酡红的新婚丈夫连拖带牵地抱回家时，挂钟表盘上的长短针已然走到将近重合的时刻。

没有想象中浪漫的公主抱，Sebastian踉跄着跌进床里时已经耗了Chris不少力气，虽然半拖半抱的一路上Sebastian很有酒品地没发酒疯，安静又乖巧像漂亮的人偶；但对方和他相差不多的身高和勤于锻炼的体格还是让Chris放弃了营造刻意浪漫的想法。

直接倒进床里的Sebastian正脸朝下地趴在枕头上，也不知道要躺平，膝盖支在床上，屁股就撅得老高，像只因为打的洞直径太小、导致后半个身体都卡在洞口的小老鼠，是个傻气的不得了的姿势。喝醉了一片混沌的脑袋也不好使，不一会儿就被半堵的鼻子和逐渐稀薄的空气憋出不适的小声哼哼。

呼吸愈发艰难的醉鬼只知道用手臂往两边挣扎，却不知道把脸从枕头里抬起来，坐在床沿边的Chris凝他半天，像看见一只通晓水性的小动物半真不假地溺水，他好气又觉失笑地想了片刻，还是伸出手，将掌心落在对方翘着的屁股上。力道收束得轻，比起打又更像是抽推，倒显出些不合时宜的亲昵感来。

可Sebastian醉得茫茫，根本没觉出这一掌的余意，只是顺着被拍的力道，歪歪扭扭地侧身倒了下去。得到解放的口鼻再无阻碍，顺畅地大口呼吸起这来之不易的新鲜空气。侧倒在床里的Sebastian闭着眼，像是进入了浅眠，轻皱起的鼻尖染着点红，嘴巴微张，一截舌头不安分地搭在下唇上。

Chris的手指落到睡着之人的脸颊边，后者被别扭的睡姿和还未褪去的外套衣领挤出来的一点点颊肉鼓出半条饱满的弧，他并起食指和拇指，本来想趁对方睡得无知无觉揪上一把，却终究还是收回拇指，只用上食指的指腹，蜻蜓点水似的，轻柔又小心地蹭了蹭Sebastian尚带红晕的脸颊。

他默不作声地在床边注视着Sebastian并不安分的睡相足有半晌，等后者的呼吸声绵长均匀了，方俯下身去，右手支在对方身侧的柔软床垫上，鼻尖轻而温柔地落在Sebastian的后颈上。

他坠入一个牛奶味的梦境。

TBC


	9. 9

Sebastian醒来时，最先感到的是右手食指处的温暖牵握感。床边金色的脑袋因半趴的姿势挡住了脸，宽厚的肩膀随呼吸小幅度起伏着，从Sebastian的角度，只能看出对方上半身枕在床沿，和他裹在被子里的身体隔着克制的界限和距离。

而连睡梦中也保持着这样谨慎的人，却将右手伸出来，握住他的一根食指。

Chris的手心暖而干燥，将他的食指柔和地包圆在其中，力道却不轻，紧得有些束缚。

他几乎要从对方的这个动作里误读出近乎依恋的温柔。Sebastian的眼神无意识地注视着Chris握住自己的地方，在心里漫无边际地想：如果这是某部浪漫电影，眼下便是决定性的那个瞬间——金发碧眼的英俊男主角缩起身体颇有些委屈地贴在床沿，握住心上人的手等其醒转。睡美人睁眼的那一刻，人人都会在那个定格里意识到自己是怎样爱上男主角。

可Sebastian既不是主演，也不想做观众。

他并没再过多犹豫，半坐起身来的同时将手指抽离Chris的掌心。

也许是趴坐的姿势睡不安稳，几乎是Sebastian刚将手抽回去，Chris就醒了。揉了揉眼睛坐起来，眼神从惺忪转回清醒只用了不到一秒，蓝眼睛像被取景框锁住那样漂亮：“你醒了？头疼吗？”

Sebastian被这话问得一愣，才后知后觉地想起昨晚冲动之下把Chris叫去街边大排档喝酒。

看来他还没喝到断片，这是好事。Sebastian晃了晃脑袋，像要把多余情绪一并晃走般用力：“不疼。”

Chris的脸上便浮起一个温和的笑容：“好，那你再休息会儿。”说罢便要起身准备离开。好像他早早起床却跑来Sebastian的床沿上趴睡，只是为了等待Sebastian睁眼，和他道一句早似的。

Sebastian叫住他：“Chris。”他看着对方双手按上膝盖的动作一顿，眼睛望过来，无端令他联想起休眠期的火山口。

他该问出口的话就错了一拍：“你在我房间睡了一夜吗？”

Chris自然点头：“对啊。”

Sebastian被对方平淡坦荡的语气哽住，眼神收回来，往被子里看了眼，是他那天和Chris去买回来的新睡衣。他快速搜索了一遍只有零星片段的记忆库，抬眼的瞬间将信将疑的嗤笑就溜出喉咙：“骗人——”

Chris自醒来后始终保持着的平和表情倏地隐没了，唇边温和的弧度愈发深浓起来，拼凑出一个得逞的促狭笑容。

Evans家族的长子对外总是冷静理智，仿佛身体里装着电极，情绪若波动起伏到固定的设置上限，便被电回没有血肉的机器人。Sebastian从没在对方的脸上见过这样近乎孩子气的神态，刹那间晃了神，竟没能及时反应过来。

“我天亮才过来的。”Chris朝他笑，“看你还睡着，就趴了一会儿。”

尽管Sebastian才与对方在同一屋檐下相处了几十天，但他却敏锐地感知出Chris此刻的笑容与过去的几十个昼夜里所见过的都不尽相同。那种他所熟悉的、从容克制的温暾意味消减下去，取而代之的，是类似于某种萌发在春日里，野性的、虎视眈眈的索求感。

Sebastian被这怪异的领会吓得一凛，开口时就有点结巴上了：“你、你不必这样……”

Chris挑起半边眉毛来：“不必哪样？”

不必这样看我，让我错解出并不存在的感觉。Sebastian心里这么想着，嘴上却说：“不必特意来我房间看我。”他迎上Chris的眼神，将方才心跳错拍的误读归咎于Chris天然自带深情的蓝眼睛。

可蓝眼睛的主人听完他说的话却叹了口气，翘起的嘴角落下去。眼神虽仍一错不错地用目线描摹Sebastian的眉眼，语气却明显有了些黯然的无可奈何：“Sebastian，你总是需要酒精才能说实话吗？”

“什么？”Sebastian对这突如其来的指控毫无头绪，眉头拢起来，在眉骨处鼓出两座小山丘。

指控方耐心地为他解释：“你昨晚喝醉以后说我是骗子，你还记得吗？”

Sebastian僵了一瞬。

脑海里残存的碎片里，似乎确实有句他含混不清却高声嚷出来的话。酒精把他隐秘的期待无限放大，直到理智被蛮横的勇气打破。

“还记得就好。”Chris语气里的笃定让Sebastian几乎恼怒。他想否认，却底气不足，靠在床板上垂着眼，想要通过避免眼神交流的方法蒙混过关。

可对方不打算轻描淡写地将昨夜的插曲当做书页般揭过，游刃有余地补上一句：“为什么说我是骗子？”

Sebastian将嘴唇抿成直线，低垂的眼神不自觉地瞟向床头——

另一只手却先一步抵达。骨节分明的长指一把按在床头柜上那套图案幼稚床单被套上，捏住抬起又落到他眼皮底下，柔软的布料散发着Sebastian惯用的洗衣剂的浅淡芬芳，睁着无辜鹿眼的卡通斑比正坦荡直白地和他对视。

Chris的声音低下去，像狡猾的检方循循善诱，要将被指控者的真心话勾出来：“因为这个吗？”

Sebastian蓦地抬起头来，将Chris手里的“证物”一把抢回自己手里，可怜的小鹿就在他的手心里被攥得揉成一团。

“是又怎么样？”Sebastian被对方明知故问的试探语气惹得恼怒，干脆不再掩饰，语气硬邦邦的，却又隐约显得委屈：“做不到就不要承诺，你自己就是Alpha，你还不知道Alpha对Omega做过 ** **‘约定’**** 后Omega会有期待吗？他妈的，我当然知道你是因为本宅有事要忙所以才——操！ ** **该死的AO差异**** ——我他妈可是当天就回来把这套玩意亲手洗了！——”

机关枪似的将抱怨一股脑地倾倒出来后，Sebastian猛然缓过劲来，像后知后觉地吐出了本不欲展露出的真心般，干脆直接闭嘴不说话了。

Chris在听到“AO差异”时眼里掠过的一点诧异，在对方突然噤声后消失无踪，Sebastian板下脸像是在生气，耳朵却做了叛徒，绯红像火舌般染上耳垂。

Chris看他，后者却将脑袋转去一边。

他于是便伸出手去捉对方放在被子上的手。

Sebastian并未防备，忽然被扣进Chris的掌心。

Sebastian转回脸来：“你干什——”

但他转回来的视线正好跌进Chris澄澈的眼。火山口提前结束休眠期，酝酿着温柔的岩浆。

“我向你道歉。我没有和Omega亲密相处过的经验，不太知道我说的话会成为‘约定’困扰你。”和他的语意一致，Chris的语气满是坦诚的歉意，“但我确实没能说到做到，因此我很抱歉。”

Sebastian怀疑这是Chris的超能力——说话时那种温和却能轻而易举蛊惑人心的沉稳，使得没有谁会不被说服，也没有谁会不相信他说出来的任何真诚话语。

Chris用指腹摩挲过Sebastian的指节，继续道：“我担心你会认为我趁人之危。”

这就和Sebastian一直以来的认知截然不同了——他一直都认为是他在占Chris的便宜，就算要说趁人之危，也该是反过来——毕竟，哪一位像Chris这样的Alpha愿意不明不白地往家里和生命里被塞进一个半道分化、被家族抛弃的Omega？

但Chris没给他反驳的机会，忽地收紧了手指，声音沉下去：“我不能贸然踏入你的界限——但并不代表我不想。”

这直白到几乎灼人的剖白像一声惊雷炸在Sebastian耳边，立时将他宿醉未消的脑袋搅得昏然。

仓促之下，他睁大了眼，只能从喉咙里挤出不成句的词组：“等下，你、你意思是——”

“我的意思是，”Chris看着他，像是轻轻笑了一声，“你好像还不知道我喜欢你。”

像是觉得这话还不够令他震惊似的，眼神专注的Alpha又低声追加，更正了上一句的意思：“不知道我有 ** **多**** 喜欢你。”

——说不清是昨晚的酒精让他昏沉，还是方才对话里的信息量使他震悚，一时间Sebastian的语言系统失灵。

在Chris说“我可以抱你吗”的时候没来得及出声拒绝，于是金发的Alpha倾身过来，给了靠在床头的Sebastian一个轻柔的拥抱。比朋友更亲密，却也比情人更克制，像是抱着一捧松软洁白的雪，握得松了会从指间落下，而握得太紧又会融化。

Chris下巴顺理成章地搁在Sebastian的肩窝里，声音化开去，融进后者的耳朵：“那我们从现在开始谈恋爱可以吗？”

Sebastian没想过自己有朝一日能够听到Chris Evans这样近乎示弱的声音——那可是Chris Evans啊。他在成长过程中总是在父亲的谈论里无数次描摹出Evans家族长子的优渥人生，站在这座城市暗面权力顶峰的男人，哪怕是做过的梦只要随口讲出来都会有人殷勤奉上将其变为现实——哪有他得不到的东西？

但此刻对方语气轻得仿佛雪落。

——Sebastian不忍心让雪融化。

于是他抬起手来，犹豫片刻，终究还是落在了Chris的背上。他试探着将脸往前凑去几分，直到抵上对方的颈窝，仍然有些违和感，但软绵绵的绒质睡衣将他声音里的不适应含混地掩盖过去：“……我们的顺序好像有点奇怪。”


	10. 10

和Chris Evans“恋爱”的感觉不坏。

Sebastian几乎没有和Alpha谈过恋爱。分化之前对恋爱不过浅尝辄止地停留在和同班同年级的漂亮女孩交换眼神、牵牵小手的地步，而在16岁分化成Beta后，虽说也凭着太具迷惑性的漂亮脸蛋吸引过不少Alpha，但最后交往的却基本上都是Beta和Omega——男女倒是都有——究其原因，一方面是因为父亲George多次“善意劝诫”Sebastian作为以后的家主最好不要和Alpha交往，另一方面则是因为Sebastian被一位传统守旧的Alpha管教多年，早就对Alpha典型的控制欲、说一不二的强权心生抵触；更何况比起高大严肃的冷硬Alpha，他觉得还是香香软软的Omega男孩或女孩抱起来舒服。

因此在一开始，他将“和Chris Evans恋爱”直接等同于“和Alpha恋爱”。

——致使“确立关系”的当天晚上，Chris第一次在沙发上想要把他揽进怀里时，他别扭地差点直接摔下沙发。

Alpha没说什么，只是收回手起身去了厨房。回来时拿着两个马克杯，是上次他们俩一起去买的那对。

一杯递到Sebastian手上，装着牛奶。

另一杯Chris自己握着，Sebastian看到陶瓷内壁上反射出的酒红色。

“我又不是小孩了。”Sebastian垂眸盯着杯里的奶白色液体小声嘀咕，偷偷地抬起眼来看对方一眼，金发Alpha的侧脸线条依然温和英俊。

应该是没有生气。Sebastian想着，便慢吞吞地蹭过去，又恢复成肩挨肩的距离，“用马克杯喝红酒很傻的。”

Chris也没含糊，将手里盛着红酒的马克杯递到Sebastian眼皮底下，酒香馥郁地缭绕着Sebastian的鼻尖。“要喝吗？”

Sebastian想了想那晚他喝醉酒后的表现，还是摇了摇头：“算了。”

家庭影院的大屏幕上正播放着的老电影成了两人各自沉默中的背景音。

余光里Chris左手拿杯在喝酒，右手仍是空的，安稳地放在他自己的大腿上。Sebastian想着刚才对方并不算过界的举动，和自己实在有些大惊小怪的反应，几乎要把脑袋扎进马克杯里。

有什么可扭捏的，他想，像没谈过恋爱的高中生似的。

自封身经百战的Sebastian一不做二不休，将马克杯放到一边的茶几上，动作敏捷又迅疾，

伸手就握住Chris的手腕往他自己腰间扯。

Alpha没预料，下意识地将手往回缩。飞快地转过脸来，眉间有道浅浅的皱痕，视线望进Sebastian直直迎上的目光后，眼神里的困惑虽没减，但手却没再往回退。

“你缩什么呀？”Sebastian捏了捏对方的手指，“你刚才是不是想搂我来着？不好意思，我之前都是搂别人的那个，不太习惯。你不声不响地伸过来，我没做好心理准备才被吓着的。”

感觉到Chris的右手不再挣扎着撤逃，而是乖顺地卧在掌心，Sebastian顺理成章地将对方的手臂绕过自己的后背，将手指贴在了腰侧，还不忘记转过脸去朝Chris点点头：“放心吧，我有健身的习惯，你不会搂到小肚子的。”

Chris任他动作，目光专注地凝了他片刻，还是在Sebastian信誓旦旦的澄澈绿眼睛里败下阵来，忍不住失笑道：“这可真浪漫。是从你曾祖父那学来的这一招吗？”

一句不轻不重的反讽果然就让Sebastian瞪大了眼：“我又没被人搂过！”

“那你以前交往对象也会这么拉着你的手往腰上贴？”

眼睛睁得更圆了，是心虚却又偏要逞强：“有什么不可以……不搂拉倒！”

Chris原本只是配合着Sebastian的动作虚贴在腰际的手指忽地施了几分力气，覆着薄薄一层肌肉的窄腰和指尖只隔着两层衣服的距离。体格和力气的天然差距让Sebastian几乎没法在对方的手臂里动弹，接着，Chris假意威胁的嗓音懒洋洋地落下来：“没说不搂。”

“……Chris？”

“嗯？”

“我反悔了，不许搂了。”

Chris不听他的，自顾自又把手指收紧几分，“为什么？”

Sebastian在Chris手臂的桎梏里艰难地左右扭了扭，“……我怕痒。”

Chris静了两秒，忽地将手抽了回去。

Sebastian还暗自纳闷对方怎么这么好说话，眼前蓦地罩下一片阴影。居心叵测的手指发动了突然袭击——

“Ch……Chris！”对方的手指精准无误地挠在Sebastian腰腹最怕痒的地方，Sebastian猛地倒在沙发上缩起上半身，好不容易才忍下一连串的大笑，“你他妈幼、不幼稚！”

Chris在猛地出手时就改变了姿势。膝盖跪在Sebastian腿间的沙发垫上，弓伏着上半身只为了伸出手挠痒痒的男人心甘情愿地领受了这声控诉，一只手制扣住Sebastian乱摆的手腕，另一只手继续在对方脆弱的腰侧颇有余裕地逡巡，垂眼看着Sebastian在无法挣脱的痒意下在沙发上扭成麻花。

——即使Chris见好就收，Sebastian还是在当天晚上愤怒地跑回自己的房间、锁上了门。

*

但除此之外——和Chris Evans恋爱的感觉确实不坏。

自宿醉后的那个早晨过去了月余，除去挠痒痒的那个晚上泄露出的孩子气一面外，Chris都有礼有节，表现得像位活在上世纪、无欲无求的绅士。

窝在沙发里一起看老电影时会先询问Sebastian介不介意，得到同意后才会伸手过来揽着抱他一会儿；一起出门时在Sebastian脖间垒得高高的围巾后看他的眼睛，偶尔Sebastian不想戴那对蠢笨的毛绒手套，Chris也不强迫，只是在Sebastian在冰天雪地里拼命把手往大衣口袋里塞时，将自己的手套脱下来，用焐得暖热的掌心牵一牵他；被挠痒痒赌气的那个夜晚过后Sebastian也搬进了Chris的房间，后者晚上睡同一张床时也安分得很，一整个晚上睡姿都不会变，甚至连信息素都没有失控过。唯独那双眼睛总是深情，甚至在Evans的家人到访的圣诞节假期里都瞒天过海。

Sebastian搬进来的第一天晚上就注意到Chris床头确实贴着一张言简意赅的作息时间表，从不太成熟的字体来看，应该是Chris还小的时候就贴在这里的，纸页边微微打卷。第一栏写着“Chris：七点起床”。

而第二天Sebastian睁眼时就发现那张纸上多了句新内容，跟在第一栏后面，是流畅漂亮的字体：Sebastian，八点半起床。

Sebastian偶尔在比对方醒得更早的日子里——当然，鉴于Chris强大的生物钟和雷打不动的作息习惯，这种时候发生的几率确实相当“偶尔”——会轻轻地翻过身，趴在床上，手肘抵着枕头，掌心托住下巴，研究新婚丈夫的睡脸。

平心而论，Chris Evans实在是相当英俊。睡着时也一丝不苟，呼吸平稳绵长，双手交扣着搭在胸骨下方。冬日清晨的阳光静悄悄地从未拉紧的窗帘缝隙里擦进来，Chris的肤色本就白，更别提此刻合眼，浓密的长睫毛安静地铺展开，睡得安稳香甜。

Sebastian在心里纠正自己：哪里是英俊，照眼下这么看起来，简直是白雪公主。

他的目光又落在Chris金色的发丝上。

……噢，不对，是白雪公主的脸，辛德瑞拉的头发。

Sebastian漫无边际地回想着剧情，下一幕英俊的王子要吻醒公主了吧？——他和Chris离这一步倒是还差得远——

下一秒，原本睡着的人毫无预兆地睁开眼睛。

“笑什么？”

被当场抓获的Sebastian没觉得不好意思——都睡一张床上了，看看睡相有什么大不了的——他维持着嘴角上扬的弧度，连手掌托颊的姿势都没变：“笑你是偷了辛德瑞拉头发的白雪公主。”

分明是一句没头没脑的话，Chris却好像能读心似地，声音里的轻笑荡开来：“那我是不是醒早了？”

——王子吻醒“公主”的幻想，只有存在脑子里时才是幻想；被对方直接点名道破，就变成了在胸腔里升腾起来的泡泡，咕嘟咕嘟地窜上喉咙。

Sebastian伸手揪了把对方金灿灿的毛绒绒脑袋：“滚蛋吧你。”而后径自翻了个身半坐起来，借着柔软床垫的弹力蹦下床去，精准地踩进毛绒拖鞋。“起床第一件事要刷牙，邋遢鬼。”

“那这样的话，Sebastian？——”Chris不依不饶的嗓音追过来，他是故意在喊这个名字。“你是我的爱丽儿还是贝儿？”*

Sebastian钻进卫生间的脑袋又从门框边探出来，叠着忍无可忍的笑：“For your information，我喜欢茉莉公主！——”*

*爱丽儿是玩小美人鱼里那只叫Sebastian的小螃蟹的梗+爱丽儿官设是绿眼睛；贝儿是因为她是褐色头发w

* 180414 波特兰漫展 Seb自己有提过喜欢阿拉丁和小美人鱼。


End file.
